Mojave Wander
by BaconDragon2000
Summary: The world is awful place filled to the brim with lust, greed, wrath and betrayal. Join The Courier on his quest to rule the ruins of the new world and bring in a new age. His quest will guts, determination, and strength.
1. Into the Heat of the Bull

I stepped off the old wood raft onto a dirt path on the other side of the river. I marched up to the trail while being escorted, by two of Caesar's top personal guard. They wore the roman looking armor, but they did not have the standard issue helmets of low-ranking soldiers, and they wore red capes. The one in front of me was about a head shorter, and he had some sharp shard of metal to the end of his power fist. He barely made a sound, he moved like a well-oiled machine, every action felt planned to benefit him the most. The man behind me though was the complete opposite. While the smaller man had the shortcut, black hair, the other one had long brown hair growing all the way to his shoulder. He was incredibly tall towering over me like a bear, he wore no power fist, probably because they could not find a size large enough to fit his hands. As I reached the main gate a third soldier appeared, he had own more basic armor then the other two escorting me. The third soldier spoke to me in a mixed voice between fear and authority, "You must relinquish all your weapons to me." "Sir," he added nervously.

"Fine," I muttered sharply. I hated being without my weapons. The two guys that marched with me up the cliff, turned around and headed back to the river. I pushed forwards up a steep dirt path where a group of boys, no older than seven were running up and down the path, for the drill. As I reached the top, I came into the main part of the camp. There were 200 soldiers and twice as many slaves, there were rows and rows of tents, Caesar was clearly ready for war. I walked past the makeshift arena and up the final set of stairs, and right before the entrance to Caesar's tent, I could see why he chose this location. You could see all of Hoover Dam from the one spot, a perfect place to watch a glorious battle that would eventually take place.

….

Benny never really understood the details of how he got here, but all he knew was that he got captured by Legion soldier, sometime after he fled New Vegas. Benny has certain that they would crucify him, to set an example of what happens to a Vegas rat that crawls too far from its nest. They instead they took him here the main tent of Caesar and placed like a trophy on the side of the room. As Benny began to wonder how things could things could get much worse, his greatest fear walk through the tent door, the Courier. He wore a tattered set of Ranger Armor, that was full of stories. He wrote Mojave Courier were NCR was supposed to be. I couldn't see his face through the Ranger Helmet he was wearing. But I knew it was him the way he entered every room so calmly, always disturbed him. The courier walked forward not even giving Benny a passing glance like I was a bug on the rug. As the Courier walked to the main hall, it became unnaturally quiet. I watched him walk easily up to Caesar, then with a wave of Caesar's hand, the chattering continued.

Benny knew what was going to happen even before the Courier left to go on his secret mission. He, if he succeeded, would decide Benny faith. I was there for what felt like hours, contemplating my own death, when suddenly the ground began to shake as if the earth was being torn open. 15 minutes later The Courier came walking back into the tent. He walked right up to Caesar, who seemed to be in an unusually pleasant mood. Within seconds The Courier was grabbing Benny's ropes and forced me to follow him out of Caesar's tent. What was he planning an execution, arena battle, at worst of all crucifixion? But we walked right by all of those things, instead he took me to the raft he came here own and set us down the river. When we reached land he still refused to talk me, until we were far away from Crystal Cove, until we were safe from the guards. He stops on top of the hill where he made a small fire and began to cooking some Gecko steaks. The orange glow made his mask look more lifeless than usually. Benny broke first, " so what are you going to do with me know?" Benny asked casually.

" I'm heading west across Nipton high and to visit a few friends, while you head north to New Vegas."

"So you're setting me free?"

"No, I didn't go through all that, just to let you." " No! You are going to help me take control of New Vega," he added calmly, "think of this like a business proposal."

"And what if I refuse?"

He took a nine-millimeter pistol out and aimed it at my head. Benny chuckled, "well I guess I have no other choice, then."

The courier stood up and look down at me his face was concealed in the dark. The only thing visible was his eyes which seemed to pass right through the darkness. He was like a hungry predator ready to pounce. His voice was deep with a psychotic edge, he sounded as though he was going to kill me.

"No Benny, unlike you I give people choice, so if you want to stand up and leave, fine but don't think you'll have a place in this New World I'm creating." His voice was beginning to pick up the intensity. " I will create a nation that binds the Bear of the West to the Bull of the East, I will cross the Great Plains and not stop until I see the Capital's shores. I will conquer the world with or without you so make up your mind right now."

From that moment on Benny knew what we need to do next.


	2. A small town Called Nipton

The Courier past through the battle-torn Nipton, wear the scars of war were still fresh. The Courier was not phased by the dreadful sight, for this was not the most horrific thing he says in his life. The crucifixes were still holding the unfortunate people, that caught by Caesar's Legion. Most of the corpses were torn open and half naked by scavengers passing through the area. This graveyard marked the first time he truly met Caesar's Legion. How could he forget, he was the first bystander to arrive at the massacre that has taken place. It had a strange beauty to it, being the main path to New Vegas for the NCR, all soldiers will see this horror. This site had a different meaning to The Courier, who see this as the main reason why the NCR fails, and Caesar will die.

The World is a cruel place; one day you could be in heaven, the next in hell. The Courier decided to take shelter in one of the run-down buildings at the end town, it was too dangerous to walk across Nipton Highway this late in the day. The Courier started a small fire in the middle of the room, he used old furniture, to keep a warm orange glow. It gave the pre-war store a sense of home. The Courier sat down by the fire, he began to recall the previous night.

….

"So what do you want me to do then?" Benny was lying on his back looking up at the sky.

"It's simple, all you have to do is, gain the trust of the other Casinos. Then ask them to agree for protection for a 20% tax on their profit."

"20%!" Benny was shocked, " They will never agree to that."

"Trust me I can be very persuasive."

…

The Couriers eyes flew open, his arm rushed down to his hip where he grabbed his pistol. He waited in silence for the thing to pop out and kill it. Suddenly footsteps! The Courier fired three bullets into the doorway. A pair of hands shot out of the door, "Wait!" he screamed, "don't shoot me please."

The Courier lowered his gun to his hip, but still keeping his hand on it. Very slowly a young African American man walked into view, he wore an NCR Correctional Facility; his face was very similar to some he met before. Then it hit him, "Boxcar, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, to you too." Boxcar sat down opposite side of the fire to the Courier.

"Answer the question." The Courier muttered through gritted teeth.

"After you helped me I," he paused, "I didn't have the supplies to get to Prim."

Boxcar's stared into the dying flamed of the fire, "Why is the world so Cruel?"

"Because lady luck is a bitch." The Courier said with a chuckle.

They both sat in quit watching the flame slowly die down. The Courier spoke first, "I would like to offer you a deal, if you help me get into NCR Correctional Facility, I'll help you cross Nipton Highways."

Boxcar looked at the fire for several minutes before he responded, "fine."

The Courier checked his pip-boy, "It's still late, let's wait till morning." They both laid down and shut their eyes, The Courier still holding his gun.

…

I knew that Nipton Highway was dangerous, hell everyone knew, but that did not stop The Courier. The highway was in between a Giant Ant colony, and a Radscorpion nest. As we walked us each carried weapons. The Courier had a black Assault Rifle with him, while I had a weathered 10mm pistol on hand plus a few sticks of dynamite because you can never be too careful. The Highway was blistering hot, as the giant sun glowed viciously in the sky. After an hour of walking, the Courier pushed me behind a rock.

"Hey!" I tried to mutter Horsley.

"Shh." He pointed at small two-story building 300 yards away.

"So?" I mutter angrily

Women came out dressed in black leather with a mohawk, as red as blood. The sun was beating down on her pale cheeks, she looked very uncomfortable.

"Vipers." The Courier said sharply.

"No problem," I said confidently, "you rush them while I chuck explosions from behind."

"Are you crazy?" The Courier turned his head, to look at me, "we are directly above miles of tunnels that belong to some very angry ants, and right by some very territorial scorpions, so what do you think will happen?"

"Fine," I answered angrily, "what's your plan then?"

"I'll sneak behind the rocks facing the entrance of the building when I give you a signal you stay here and fire distracting shots. While they are distracted, I'll take them out."

I looked at him angrily, "won't that still cause a ton of noise?"

The Courier shrugged his shoulder, "quitter than dynamite."

He then proceeded to sneak down the hill, his black armor was surprising welled blended into the environment. Suddenly I heard gunfire, "what the hell Boxcar. Fire!"

I popped out the rock and fried the weathered 10m pistol, The Courier gave me. The bullets zoomed by my head, hitting a rock right behind me. I saw two vipers kneeling down in front, with one standing up 10 feet away from The Courier's hiding spot. I saw the standing viper fall to the ground red blood pouring out his head. I fried my gun and hit the one kneeling on the right in his right arm, "GODDAMIT!"

Bullets started flying out of the building toward The Courier's cover, "Boxcar move up!"

I flew out of my cover running to the ditch on the right side of the road, bullets flying over my head. Dirt flew up my pants as shots came over the hill. "They're trying to flank us, split up!" They shouted.

Shit, even I knew they could easily outmaneuver us if they had a chance. I felt our final hope on my belt, desperate times call for a little boom; I lit the fuse and let the thunder fly. The Courier pushed through the front and I chucked explosions towards the back.

I ran up to the building, as The Courier charged out of the back. "What the Fuck!"

Boxcar interrupted, "saving our butts, you asshole."

"Have you forgot where we are."

It suddenly hit me, "oh shit!"

"Run!"

We charged away heading away from Nipton being chased by hundreds of soldier ants.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" screamed The Courier.

I tripped over a rock and crumbling towards the grown. A soldier ant crawled on top of me it's black eyes unblinkingly staring into my soul. It's pincer ready for the finishing below; the hairy repulsive legs pushing against my body to the hot rough ground. I prepared for the attack when a loud bang sounded and the bug went limp. The Courier pushed it off of me and helped me to my feet. He was breathing heavy and covered in sweat. We tried to outrun the swarm of aunts, chancing after us. The gas station was now a few hundred yards away, but the swarm was closing in only 90 yards away. As we reached the gas station The Courier turned around turned around and started to fire randomly at the swarm. I began to search for a way inside, while The Courier slowly backed towards the building. I tried to budge open a door to allow us entry but it wouldn't budge. In our confusion we didn't notice the Radscorpion sneak up behind me, it silently prepared for the kill. The Courier pushed me out of the way taking the blow from the beast's tail. I unloaded my gun into the monster filling it with white-hot lead, Chunks of its repulsive blue limbs flew everywhere.

The Courier did not look well, his leg was oozing blood as the veins around the wound slowly turned an inky black. "Open the door!" he spatted sickly.

I tried with all my energy to open the door, it just would not budge. The Ant reached the parking lot of the gas station; panic began to spread as I pushed hopelessly on the wooden door. Finally, the door launched open as I fell inside, The Courier wobbled inside after me. He grabbed the door and slammed it shut and I pushed a shelf in front of it. Both of us could hear the pounding of the Giant Ants desperately trying to get in. The Courier tried to get up but his muscle gave in and he collapsed on the floor.


	3. The Dream from the Dead

A young boy stood in the middle of a small medal arena; he had sandy blond hair that contrasted against his olive skin. He wore a hay colored rag as his shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a symmetrical set of patch marks on his knees. He had big green eyes with dark skinny arms he looked like a bundle of sticks. The boy was trembling in fear as he stood in front of my previous victim's mangled corpses. Their blood filled the arena with an ominous red glow, lighten by the big orange sun. Each body grasped a long thin piece of metal that was sharpened at one end. The small boy and I both carried the same type of weapon; this Legion made machete was the only weapon that I knew, my key for survival, my god. The little boy trembled with fear as I studied him eagerly, as I studied him eagerly like a hungry wolf waiting for the kill. The boy's hand tightened his grip on his machete, for a second there was nothing but silence. We silently prepared for the endless conflicts between slaves for the entertainment of the wrathful present that has taken roots in the soldier's souls. The boy charged viciously like a bull, swinging his machete rapidly. It was an elementary attack that any slave could dodge blindfolded his horrendous attack. To give even half effort on this fight would be a waste energy besides it would be more fun to enjoy the hunt instead. The boy tried to blitz me again, beginners move at it's finest, I stuck out my foot to trip him. The move was a success as the boy tumbled face first into the blood-soaked dirt. I towered over him, my weapon eagerly waiting for the kill. The boy was curled up on the ground trembling with horror, as he waited for his hell to be over. The boy had thick tears running down his cheek as he cried for his birthgiver.

I looked at him disgusted, "what is your name?" I asked pitifully.

"Lazarus." The boy sobbed.

"Do you know why I have to kill you?"

The boy panicked, he jumped up and swung his machete savagely across my chest. I backed away as a smile grew across my face for this is a fight worth of enjoyment. This left me with gashing wound across my bicep, the pain allowed me to feel alive. I stepped back in a daze, the kid took his opportunity to charge at me with force. The impact knocked me on my black as the red dirt stained me back, as the kid pinned me down. He raised the machete above his head letting the setting sunlight it up, as he prepared to finish me off. I got my hand free and instantly swung my machete across the kid's cheek and chin. Dark red blood drenched my face as the little boy fell off of me wailing in pain.

I stood up again blood slowly dripping my face, "So tell me again, why do I have to kill you?" A devilish smile rolled across my face as I towered over him.

"Go to hell!" The boy screamed.

I unleashed a fearsome attack, as I swung my machete at any body part that I could I could see. Blood exploded everywhere drenching my blood-stained clothes and hair. He screamed for mercy wailing for me to spare. This did not see me though because I kept my crusade going. Even after his screams stopped, and his movement ceased, I was not deterred. My machete sliced through his skin with every swing, and the view of the boy's corps sliced up so much that it was unrecognizable. I felt a mixture of both pleasure and fear of the hideous path that my barbaric instincts lead me to. I stumbled back to remove my nose from the awful stench of my newest victim that lay on the floor.

"Alex." I heard a small girl's voice behind the thin, metallic, wall. "Why did you kill them?" Disappointment in her voice stung like a thousand bees.

I tried to fight back silent tears as the realization of my sin came to light.

"How many?" she asked angrily.

I remained silent trying to regain my nerve.

"How many people did you murder this time brother?" she screamed

I did not answer back right away.

"How many?" she hissed at me.

"Ten slaves and two captured NCR soldiers, this time," I answered shamefully.

"How dare you! What is your total body count up to now, 100 or 200?" she stammered.

"36," I muttered, " but you don't understand, I'm doing this for."

" Did I ever tell you that I wanted this." her voice grew in intensity. " Do you know the name of the boy that you just killed?"

"No.," said boldly as the shock slowly left my body.

"James Gunnerson, mom's best friend's son. How do you think she will react when she hears the news."

"I didn't have a choice," I yelled.

" You always have a choice. Don't bother coming home tonight I do not want mom to see what her eldest boy has become" I heard the shuffling as she walked away back to an unknown world.

"Athena, Athena wait!" I shouted. " Please don't leave me alone."

I fell to the grown, curling myself into a ball and crying myself to sleep. I dreamt about all the people I killed that day and seeing the deep lurking monster within me. Was killing innocent people really worth protecting my sister from becoming someone else's property? Am I really a good person? Is there such thing as good and evil? Is God real and if he is will he forgive me for my crimes? These were the question that filled my troubled mind as I slept on the arena floor filled with my creations. In my troubled, I failed to realize my future savored standing above me studying me like a demon or angel. For this man was about to baptize me again but this time in the fire of Hell instead of water and turning me into The Mojave Courier.

…

The Courier's eyes flew open as the memories of his dream slowly began to fade. For these were the memories The Courier feared the most.


	4. An One Time Offer

The Courier flew up into a strange new world of darkness. He laid on an old wooden floor, surrounded by a maze of metal shelves in a run-down building. The Courier noticed that he has been stripped away from his armor and items; he was only wearing an old, raggy, shirt that was covered with a thin layer of dust. The only thing that The Courier could find near him was his pip-boy on his arm, that filled the room with a thick green light. His mask revealed itself to him for the sake of the pip boy's light reflected off the ghostly emptiness of the mask eyes. The Courier stood up, he nearly passed out from the immense pain he felt throughout his body. The task at hand seemed too much for The Courier to handle, so much so that his legs collapsed only after three measly steps. The Courier crawled pathetically over to his helmet and placed it gently placing it over his head, filling him with a sense of security. He curled up like a fetus, bring his legs up to his chest and hugged them childishly. The Courier shivered trying to ignore his fears swarming up his back. Then within a heartbeat, the door creaked open filling up the room with a warm bright light fill up the room. The light gave the perfect view of a scar in the shape of a Bull, resting peacefully between his shoulder blades, just in time for a stranger in the doorway. Boxcar walked into the room noticing the bull scorched into The Courier skin. "Are you up yet, or are dead yet?"

The Courier rolled over to face Boxcar, he nodded his head weakly.

Boxcar decided to seize an opportunity, "What's stopping me from killing you right now?"

The Courier raise his head and help it up with his hand, Boxcar peaked his interest. "You can try. But if you fail you will die!"

Boxcar sat down just inside the building starting in The Courier direction dead-eyed. Boxcar gave up trying to be threatening, "So what's up with that fancying tattoo on your back?" he asked drowsily.

The Courier hesitated before speaking. "It's not a tattoo, it is a scar," The Courier stared at Boxcar through his mask piercing Boxcar's soul much like the giant ant, " It's symbol for a past I want to forget about."

Boxcar looked down ashamed before speaking again, " One more question, why a bull?"

The Courier was dumbfounded by Boxcar's stupidity, " Because I was a Gladiator and a slave to Caesar's Legion."

…

The Courier enjoyed finally being encased in his Ranger Armor carrying 100 pounds of supplies in 100-degree weather. It helped brighten his das as he marched the steep slope towards the Mojave border where an NCR station was located. This was extremely risky for The Courier to do because he was not on the best terms with the NCR right now. The Courier saw the two enormous statues return into his view, they held painful memories of his childhood. The Mojave Ranger and the NCR Trooper tower over him like a shadowy beast. To the Courier, these statues represent the idealistic foolery that is the NCR, nothing but weaklings getting to much power because of bureaucracy. The Courier rushed past the statues trying not to cause too much attention to himself. But there was no need to because of the caravans traffic in the area, the soldiers' focus was elsewhere. The Courier slipped into the bar avoiding eye contact with everyone. The walked up to a cowgirl to busy in her drink to notice him. "Hello, Cass." The Courier said calmly, sitting down next to her.

"Well ain't it about time wonder." Cass did not even bother to turn around to face him.

" Can't a long time friend get a better greeting than that." The Courier said warmly.

" Tell you what, if you buy me another drink I'll I might start considering you to be my friend," Cass responded Bordley.

The Courier raised his hand and the bartender glided over to them. " What can I get you sir?" she asked politely.

"Whisky," Cass growled.

"Same." The Courier muttered.

The Bartender swept away to find two shot glass. Cass finally turned to face The Courier, "So what brings you down this far south anyways?"

The Courier took off his helmet to reveal his face. "I came here looking for someone to take a very special job for me."

The Bartender returned with a full bottle of whiskey and poured it equally into two clear shot glasses. Before she could leave Cass stopped her. " Leave the bottle ."

The Bartender released the bottle from her grip and rushed over to help other customers. Cass faced the Courier, "now you have full attention buddy."

The Courier smiled maliciously, "how would you like to transport some goods for me, not as an employee of the Crimson Caravan but as a self-employed?"

"Really! You could do that for me." Cass said beaming.

"Well," The Courier paused, " you would be more of a Co-owner but it is generally the same thing." The Courier spoke down to his whiskey and started to pour himself another one.

Cass spoke ignoring her drink, " So who else would own this thing with me then?"

The Courier buffed up his chest and spoke confidently, " Why me of course."

Cass turned to look at her drink, she began to weigh the pros and cons of the interesting offer. She finally spoke after several silent minutes, " So what if the Crimson Caravan comes after me, for breaking their contract?"

The Courier smiled, " It would at least be more exciting than counting down the days in some filthy bar, while you wait for the kingdom of bureaucracy to get off its lazy ass and do something."

Cass turned away from The Courier and looked at her untouched drink. She turned to face The Courier again to see him looking at her curiously, waiting for her response.

"No," Cass said forcing herself to stare into his deadly eyes.

The glass in The Courier's hand shattered into pieces all over the counter as a vein popped into his neck. "What do you mean no?"

Cass slowly gained courage, "It means that I don't want to take your job offer!"

The Courier rose up, towering over him like a Monster before he calmed down. The Courier grabbed the bottle of whiskey and left without saying a word. This whole thing would set his plan back a least a month, but that did not stop The Courier for he was going to achieve his goal with our with pathetic human beings like that. The Courier turned to face north toward his next target Goodsprings.

... Author's note

Dear reader,

Please take a few more minutes to help me become a greater writer by writing down some constructive criticism. If you did not like a certain thing about my story tell what you didn't like, why you did not like it and give me a few suggestions. If there was a certain part that I did really well on please let me know too. I would love to hear my readers options on how to grow my writing skills.

Also I will be publishing new chapters to the Mojave Wander every two weeks on Mondays. I am also starting some side projects as well, for example, A Halo fan-fiction, Fallout 4, and maybe some original works if time allows me to. That is all for now, see you again in two weeks.

From

BaconDragon2000


	5. Doubling Down

The Courier walked along a lonesome road past the Canyon of his lost ideas, Prim the town that gave him strength, and worst of all Goodsprings; the town that brought back to life. They pulled him up from the depths of hell to give him a second chance at life. One day he will repay them in his own special way.

The Courier came upon the NCR correctional facility, the home of the devilish group of deadbeats known as the Powder Gangers. He walked up to the weak, unstable, looking door. A young powder ganger stopping him, blocking The Couriers path to the door "Sorry we, don't allow people with your reputation to just waltz up right into Powder Ganger's HQ. Unless you can pay a small fee of 200 caps." He said smirking at The Courier.

The Courier pushed past the guard and headed for the door. "I don't have time for this." He spat viciously.

Before he could reach the door a bullet flew above his shoulder and struck the stone wall just to the left of him. The Courier turn around slowly to face the guard, who was aiming a pistol at The Courier's head. " You know I have orders to shoot trespassers own sight."

The Courier reached for his big iron, preparing to unleash hell. The Courier knew that he could not risk being injured again not when the deadline is this close at hand. "Fine!" he barked releasing his grip on his gun. "Here you go." The Courier pulled out his bag full of bottle caps and carefully counted out 200 caps.

The guard stopped him. "It's now 250 caps."

"250!?" The Courier stammered. " That's a 25% increase you dick."

"Interest, my good sir." The Guard said bowing

"Interest my ass." The Courier muttered as he removes the rest of the caps from his wallet and shoved them into the Guard's chest. "Take it you filthy radroach."

"Have a nice day sir and please come again." The Guard beamed as he ushered The Courier inside.

"Up yours." The Courier grumbled.

…..

Boxcar was sitting comfortably on an old stool in front of a table surrounded by his cronies. He was telling them his great tale about what happened to Nipton. " So there I was charging into town a lite stick of dynamite in my left hand and a pistol in my right. We had them pinned in the town hall but before I could lead the final push, there was a loud bang." He slapped the table to simulate the sound. "Suddenly." Boxcar spotted The Courier, Boxcar froze.

"Suddenly what?" A Powder ganger asked him.

The Courier walked awkwardly over to a table where Eddie was sitting with two other Powder Gangers. Boxcar ran over to intercept him but he was too late.

"What kind of deal are we talking about?"

….

The Courier stood in front of a table surrounded by Powder Gangers trying to get a glimpse of him. The table was lite by a single bulb carelessly hanging onto its chain. There was a large map of the Mojave place carefully over the center of the table so the only western part was visible. The Courier explained his plan to the crowd. "So all you need to do is increase the number of men help up in this location." He pointed at a spot just outside of Goodspring, just south of Primm, and at a building just north of the Helios One gas station. "You do that and the NCR will lose control of this section of the Mojave."

There was chatter of approval amongst the group. Eddie pushed into the front coming face to face with this new rival in his pack. "So what makes you think that those NCR fucks are just going to let us do this suicide mission you have planned here."

The Courier looked at Eddie curiously, " The NCR does not have the resource to deal with you guys in your current state. What makes you think that they will have the resources to deal with in a stronger state?" The crowd was filled with stunned faces. "I thought it was incredibly obvious." The Courier added.

An angered Boxcar shouted at The Courier. "Explain yourself!"

The Courier stood his ground. "Because your prison riot was months ago, and There was been no major push from the NCR to recapture this place.

Eddie still had dome urgent questions still left unanswered, "So what do you get out of this?"

The COurier sighed, "The NCR does account for a sizable chunk of New Vegas's profit, and removing you guys would increase my profits in the short term. But I think about the long-term effects of my action, boys."

"Fine." Eddie croaked, annoyed by the idiotic answer. "But what do we get out of this?"

"Aw yes," The Courier shuffled his feet back and forth, "I could give you a variety of things weapons, armor, or plenty of explosive equipment."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Really?" a wave of silence fell over the crowd as they waited for The Courier's response.

" I. I could throw in some. Some."

Eddie interrupted him, taking back control of the situation. "Cut the Bull bull crap. If you want us to give up our valuable time then we want something valuable in return.

Shouted suggestions came through from the crowd, "Armor," "Explosives," and the loudest, "Good springs!"

The Chant "Goodsprings," spread through the crowd like a disease. It grew and grew until it filled the prison. "Goodsprings." They shouted "Goodsprings!"

The noise slowly died down until there was not a sound to be heard except for the beating of their still excited hearts. They eagerly waited for The Courier's answer; He scanned the crowd looking each one in the eyes. The Courier smiled and released his answer, "No." He said cheerfully.

"No!" shouted Eddie.

"No!" shouted the other Powder Gangers.

"What do you mean by no," Boxcar asked infuriated.

"It means no." The Courier shrugged. " Why would I give up a fine town like Goodsprings for you guys to sloppy guard three very important spots."

Eddie responded in anger, " Fine what else do you want from us then!?"

The Courier released a dead cold laugh that unnaturally echoed throughout the hall sending shivers down the spines of even the toughest Powder Ganger. "I want to begum the leader of the Powder Gangers."

"No!" An instant response from Eddie.

There were shouts of agreements came throughout the crowd.

The Courier stepped back in shock, " I didn't mean to offend you."

"Offend us, my ass. You came in here all high and mighty thinking that you understand everything about us, and you tried to steal my position right in front of me. So how about you leave you to snake." Eddie laid in on him.

Powder Gangers began to surround The Courier. "Wait!" shouted The Courier, " I can offer you guys a better deal."

"Fine what is it?" Eddie mocked.

"Revenge against the NCR."

The Crowd halted, " What do you mean?" questioned Boxcar.

" You guys would love to become more than a nuisance to the NCR, am I right?" A few soft yes a raise from the group. The Courier continued, "I will supply you fine gentlemen with the necessary supplies. All you guys have to do is lead small scrimmages against anything that has NCR written on it. That includes the Crimson Caravan and special orders from me."

The Powder Gangers huddled around to discuss the offer. The Courier could here a few opines for and against but no series complaints. After several tiring minutes, Eddie turned around to inform The Courier about their dissensions, "Yes." The Courier smiled, "But we won't start until we receive a delivery of weapons and armor."

"That seems fair. So it's a deal then." The Courier brought out his hand to shake Eddies.

"Yes." Eddie brought out his hand to shake The Courier's hand. "But there is still the matter of the residents of Goodsprings.

The Courier laughed, "Don't worry I have a plan."

…

The Courier was leaving the prison at 2 in the morning; his eyes hungered for sleep but he had no time to waste on such petty things. He marched until he saw a securitron with a beaming face on it roll up to him. He had a cheerful voice that could brighten anyone's day. " So is the trap set boss?" asked the robot.

"Almost Yes Man, I'm putting the final touches on now."

"That is great news boss. I just came here to tell you that Benny has just arrived in New Vegas and began Communication with the other hotel owners about your proposal."

The Courier looked worried, " Good, make sure that you have a securitron in earshot of him at all time I still don't trust him yet."

"That is hundred percent, understandable boss. Is there anything else that you want me to do for you.

"In a matter fact, there is, I want you to collect information on the Gun Runner's we will need their support."

"Anything else boss?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well, I'll be off then."

The securitron turned around and headed back towards its post. The Courier pushed on towards Goodspring to warn them about the coming attack. The time for friendships has past.


End file.
